One piece legacy: Return to memory part 2
"So wait, you are telling me a marine and a pirate raised you... For 9 years?" "Well, Mason taught me math... So yeah. Well, Tobias left a year ago, but Mason left half a year later. I became a pirate a week later." Zozo and Fea started to think about it, and Zozo asked "Did the two train you?" "No. They taught me a lot of things, hut the two said they were never masters. Only disciples to some super grand master. But I did become stronger, sparring with them and fighting with things they fought. I remember one event, about 7 years ago. I was 10. Mason was 17. Tobias was 18. It was the day they had their first real fight. It was different from the others, this one made them angry for longer then 10 minutes. -7 years ago- This time, I could win. Even Tobias couldn't dodge this attack from this speed. It was finally the day I attack them, and hit them. I jumped in the air, and sent some attack he did once fighting Mason called an 'Axe kick'. When I was falling, about to hit his shoulder, when he jumped even higher then me, and sent his own version of the 'Axe kick' hitting me in the head. I hit the ground, and I was defeated. I was lucky, I bet even using less then half his power, he would have killed me. Mason was clapping his hands. We always sparred close to home, so we could eat after. Mason and Tobias sparred about 2 miles away. I would spar with them in the backyard. They were never afraid I could destroy the house. Compared to them, I most likely couldn't break even a pebble, compared to the destruction they brought to the area. Yet, they always told me that they never went out. They said that they could destroy the island if they were to go even half as strong. I respected the two of them more then anything. They could do it with ease, I bet. Mason would always cook for is after a good spar, even if he won or lost. I kept count of the wins. Mason: 249 wins against Tobias, 250 losses to Tobias. 496 wins against me, 0 losses to me. Tobias: 250 wins against Mason, 249 losses to Mason. 511 wins against me, 0 losses to me. I could never challenge the two, yet I could defeat creatures twice their size and weight with ease. Mason just yelled "Good job Tack, 26 seconds. Nice record. Better then my record to you for 31 seconds. But then again, I just go soft in you." Tobias decided to start a fight with Mason. "Soft? I bet you had to go all out to take Tack out." "NO WAY DUMBASS!" "Hey, I'm the one with a higher win streak. Hey, speaking of streaks, are we having Steak?" "Yes. Tack gets two though, for his new record. I get one." "Well, he deserves it, the little guy. Wait... We only have three steaks?!" "Yes we do." "I'LL KILL YOU!" - I let Tobias have my steak, and we were all eating, enjoying the steaks. Mason however, had his eyes at the windows. He only looked at the windows when he was in heavy thought. Tobias and even I would joke that he should do everything we did on the one thought we had. He was the one with money, so maybe he was smarter then us. I barley know Mason's and Tobias's past. All I know is, that they were disciples to some super grand master, that they joined even younger then when they met me, and stayed together for 5 years since. I don't care, I find these two to be the most awesome people ever. They were also the only people I really knew, but they were cool. I did find it strange, when they mentioned being Marines and Pirates. What were those things? They told me they were enemies, but these two were huge friends. Why did they want to be different members of different groups. Tobias finished his steak, and said "Tell us Mason. We both know you have something on your mind." Mason looked at us, and just got up. He grabbed Tobias and my empty plates, and took it to the sink. He himself then said to the two of us "I'm becoming a marine." Tobias just looked at Mason, and laughed. He was still laughing when he was talking "Y...you're telling me... That you are deep in though... Of wanting to be a marine? I knew that years ago." "No. I mean... I took the marine national test. Tobias... I got a hundred. You are accepted if you pass 50. Their calling me a prodigy child, and their even making me a petty officer. Tobias... You can't be a pirate like you wanted, I will arrest you. I'm sorry Tobias... But looks like you either become a marine, or go to jail. One of the two. I know you'll never become some citizen, so you have to tell me here or now. Marine... Or dead man?" Tobias just looked at Mason... And he was angry. I have seen him growl... But never truly frown. His eyes... They were angry. Tobias got up, and looked at Mason, and slowly said two words, that scared even me, more then every monster I have ever fought in my life combined. "Try me." Mason turned around, and looked at Tobias, with the exact same eyes. "I agree. Let's decided this." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Return to memory arc